Jim Rowley
Jim Rowley is a director. Barney Filmography #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #A Camping We Will Go #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Everyone is Special #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! #Imagination Island #Barney Safety #Barney Songs (video) #Circle of Friends #Sweet as Honey #It's a Rainy Day! #A Package of Friendship #Grandparents Are Grand (1999) #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Birthday Olé #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #A "Little" Mother Goose #You Can Do It! #Barney's Musical Castle #You Can Be Anything #Round and Round We Go #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Bunches of Boxes #Red, Yellow and Blue #Come Blow Your Horn! #Numbers! Numbers! #Spring Into Fun! #Barney's Christmas Star #My Family and Me #BJ's Really Cool House #Barney Songs From the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Day and Night #Movin' and Groovin' #A-Counting We Will Go! #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Let's Go for a Ride! #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #At Home in the Park #Now I Know My ABCs #Everybody's Got Feelings #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #Barney's Colorful World! #My Baby Brother #Let's Go to the Farm #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors & Shapes #Easy as ABC #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #Everyone Is Special (Home Video) #Let's Make Music #Airplanes #Boats #Shapes #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Pets #Vets #Caring #Rhythm #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes #Separation #Days of the Week #Sharing #Dancing #Singing #China #Kenya #Shake Your Dino Tail! #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #The Big Garden #Listen! #Lost and Found #Pot Full of Sunshine #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Please and Thank You #Musical Zoo #Shapes and Colors All Around #1-2-3 Learn #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Planes, Trains & Cars #Most Loveable Moments #Let's Go to the Doctor #Play with Barney #Dance with Barney #Imagine with Barney #Most Huggable Moments #Story Time with Barney #Happy Birthday, Barney! (video) #This Is How I Feel #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals #It's Showtime with Barney #Dinos in the Park Gallery Rowley, Jim Rowley, Jim